


Tentacles

by This_is_your_Heichou_speaking



Series: Prurience [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also I'm sorry about the weirdness, Bestiality, I may have a thing for tentacles..., I promise, It's kinda obvious what with the pairing, Other, Tentacle Sex, We'll be back to humans the next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking
Summary: Unbetaed.





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

In hindsight, perhaps he should've been careful considering the things he knew lived in the lake, but the this wasn't the first time he'd decided to take a dip, and he wasn't the only person to have ever swam in the lake either.  
  
And maybe it had a little to do with how he hadn't been wearing _anything_ , whereas usually the students would at least wear trunks or underwear, but the castle had been literally empty of anyone and everyone, this being during the summer, and he'd just thought it wouldn't really matter.  
  
It mattered.  
  
There were certain things about Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that were just accepted, and the giant squid that lived in the lake was one of them. It had been there for as long as anyone could remember, and though nobody had really seen the whole squid, ever, it was pretty playful and friendly.  
  
And then Harry, stupid Harry, had decided to get into the lake naked as the day he was born.  
  
In his defence, who knew the squid had a taste for human bodies? He certainly hadn't expected that, and if it was common knowledge then it was very carefully guarded common knowledge. As in, guarded enough that he'd missed the memo.  
  
He hadn't even realised what was happening at first. He'd felt something slimy brush against his shin and supposed that it was a bit of seaweed, or the occasional flittering fish. And then something had wrapped around his ankle and twisted up and up until it was at his thigh, and Harry began to panic.  
  
He'd tried to free his leg, pulling on it, and reached down to try and pull whatever was trapping him away from his leg, but then there was something equally wet and slippery wrapping around his wrists and pulling them up, and yeah, that wasn't seaweed.  
  
That's where he was now, looking up through the soaked hair in his face and realising that he was, in fact, being captured by tentacles. Which really meant only one thing.  
  
He was being attacked by the giant squid.  
  
He tried to calm himself down, figure a way out of this situation but there was water in his face and his mouth and he could barely concentrate on breathing, never mind fighting off a giant creature with multiple limbs.  
  
He wasn't sure what would happen now. Would the squid kill him? Eat him? Did the squid even eat people? The scenarios flashing through his mind got worse and worse the more he thought, but even so he hadn't expected this.  
  
The tentacles holding his arms pulled him up until his toes barely touched the surface of the lake, and then another tentacle was wrapping around his waist and slithering up towards his chest. Harry started hyperventilating, wondering if it would choke him, if they'd find his dead body on the shore, but then the tentacle did the oddest thing.  
  
It flicked his nipple.  
  
Harry froze, completely stopping any struggles as he stared, wide-eyed, at the pink appendage resting on his chest, when it did it again. And again, and then the other one, as Harry's breathing started to quicken not with panic, but _arousal_.  
  
He whined, low and deep in his throat, as he pulled at his wrists again. This was so not okay. Harry was by no means an innocent virgin - in fact, he'd been _very_  open, in his so far short trip through the wonders of carnal pleasures, to the many new and exciting ideas out there. So far he'd even found more than a few 'uncommon' kinks of his own, but this took the biscuit.  
  
" _No!_ " he hissed at himself, glaring down at his traitorous erection, but when the tentacle around his thigh reached up to wrap around his cock, he knew there would be no going back.  
  
Still, he made a valiant attempt at denial, trying to tell himself that it was _bestiality_ , honestly, and that there were limits he really shouldn't be crossing, but then the tentacle on his chest was forcing its way into his mouth and wow, it didn't taste as horrible as he'd feared. It was slippery and wet, but then again so were ice lollies. It wasn't sweet or bitter, though perhaps a little salty, and he sucked on it experimentally, only to gag when the appendage suddenly thrust further down his throat. It did this a few more times, Harry trying his best to deal with it as he would a cock, and then he realised he was feeling surprisingly warm.  
  
It wasn't strange, considering he was very aroused. What _was_  strange was the way his mind clouded with lust, and the way he suddenly felt his arsehole dripping slick.  
  
He moaned breathily, pushing his chest out in search for stimulation and yelling when he got it. ' _It must've been some kind of aphrodisiac,_ ' he thought to himself, but who really cared now? All he wanted was to chase his orgasm, to get what the squid was offering, and spare no thought to the opinions people might have if they found out.  
  
He rubbed his thighs together wantonly, the skin slipping against each other with the slick he was dripping, and his arse clenched in need. He'd really, _really_  like to be fucked right about now.  
  
The squid must've been a mind reader, because as soon as he thought this his legs were both pulled wide, and the tip of a tentacle was poking at his hole.  
  
He moaned, and wiggled to get more of it to touch him there, but it withdrew. He groaned, annoyed, and the tentacle came closer again, poking harder. He bucked his hips impatiently as all he got were light touches and tentative pushes, trying to make it clear what he wanted. There was a tentacle still in his mouth, and he sucked harder on it to encourage the squid.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
There were multiple tentacles at his arsehole now, each sliding just the tip on and stretching him out a little, and then a little more, until he could practically feel the breeze brush against his insides but still he wasn't fucked, just held open wide as he could go. He clenched down on empty space and _whined_  for it.  
  
And then he gasped, all the breath pushed out of him in one whoosh as a huge appendage rammed in, deep as it could go. And boy did it go deep. Harry gasped again, trying to catch his breath, as it slid out then back in, just as deep, and at a good pace. He could feel it brush against his prostate almost constantly, pushing in until it couldn't anymore without hurting him, and never slowing down.  
  
It was so _good_.  
  
He sucked on the tentacle in his mouth like it was air, pulling his legs even wider apart. The squid seems to take the hint, and pulled them out even tighter. There were still tentacles holding his arse open for the main one, tickling deliciously at the rim, and his nipples were flicked hard every so often at an irregular rate.  
  
He felt like he'd go crazy with all the stimulation.  
  
When he came, it snuck up on him. One second he was enjoying the sensation of being fucked, and the next he was coming with a muffled cry, his whole body seizing up and shuddering violently with the strength of his orgasm.  
  
He felt limp after, and moaned as the tentacles only slowed down and never stopped. He hissed, or tried to, at the overstimulation of his body, but didn't attempt to stop the feeling, instead offering up all control to the huge cephalopod.  
  
Not that he hadn't already.  
  
But the squid never stopped moving inside his body. Instead the tentacle at his chest wrapped around his waist and pulled it up, up until Harry was essentially on all fours in mid-air.  
  
It let him hang there a while, fucking him slowly and gently before tightening around his legs suddenly. The tentacle in his arse moved out until there was barely just the tip touching the rim and then slammed back in so fast it sent Harry reeling. There was nothing holding his arse open now, just a huge limb ramming in and oh, Harry could not even think for it was so fast.  
  
He _did_  feel it building this time, as a tentacle once more joined in on the fun and wrapped around his cock again, and practically screamed it out around the semi-permanent fixture in his mouth.  
  
It slid out, along with the one in his mouth, when Harry finally relaxed again, and left him both exhausted and sated.  
  
The tentacles let him down slowly, leaving faint sucker marks where they'd touched him, and depositing him in the water just a few yards from the edge of the lake.  
  
He washed himself clean of his own come and sweat lazily, stretching luxuriously while he was at it.  
  
This had certainly been a strange experience, and he wasn't quite sure how he'd felt about it. But it had also been pretty... fun. He didn't think he'd do it again, but he so didn't think he'd regret this.  
  
Though, of course, this afternoon would stay a secret between him and the giant squid.


End file.
